She's The One
by fuckinghellbruh
Summary: AU. Katie Fitch is a successful director, currently working on a show with Naomi Campbell as her leading actress. What happens when Katie finally reveals her twin, Emily, to the world? Expect cameo appearances from some of the characters of Gen. 1-3 along the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Hey! Wait, where are we going?" I say, my voice laced with excitement.

"Patience, darling. You just have to wait and see." She replies, looking back at me to give me a wink as we continue to stroll.

"I never knew you to be such a romantic git." I say, smirking at her as she looks back at me again.

"Yeah, well, you seem to inspire it in me." She says, nodding her head towards the direction we're heading to, signalling that we're already here. "Close your eyes."

I do as I'm told. I then feel her hands holding mine, leading me somewhere. Wherever this somewhere is, I'm excited. It smells nice here. And it seems I didn't need to wait much longer.

"Open your eyes."

I open them, and was greeted with a field full of flowers. Flowers that say "WILL U MARRY ME?"

"Stop drooling, hun." Amusement in her voice. I snapped my mouth shut, panic dancing in my eyes. I turn to look at her and see that she's biting her lip, a clear indication that she's nervous.

"Say something." She says, all amusement from earlier gone with only nervousness. "So? Will you marry me?"

I flash her a weak smile with tears running down my cheeks.

"CUT! That was brilliant! That's it for the day, boys and girls. It's time to pack up." Our director, Katie Fitch interrupts us.

Thank Christ for that. I was getting knackered already. I walk to my car to take a seat and possibly escape the goodbyes just to get a rest when I feel someone tapping my shoulder. I stopped and turned around to find my manager flashing me a knowing smile.

"Going somewhere, yes?" Thomas asks, seemingly finding my situation funny.

I groan out loud. "Yes? What is it this time?"

"I would just like to remind you that you still have two interviews scheduled later in the afternoon. Please Naomi, do not forget about it this time."

"Thanks, Thomas. Don't worry, I won't." I sigh as he turns to leave, flashing me a comforting smile.

Jesus. Just the one time that I skipped an interview, and I never got the end of it. It's not like I did it on purpose. I fell asleep for fuck sakes.

I open the car and take a seat. I check my phone to see a message from my bestfriend and I instantly felt my lips curling up.

_**Text me when ur done. Eff x**_

I laugh. She was never one to waste her words. As I was typing a reply, I was interrupted by a person coughing somewhere near my car. I look up to see our director smirking at me.

"Alright, Katiekins?" I ask and raise my eyebrows at her.

"You're lucky no one's around, Campbell. Or I would have given you a right beating for calling me that. No nicknames at work, remember?" She spats, although I can hear amusement in her voice.

"You love it." I say, ducking as she takes a swipe at me. "So, what time next week, _director_?" I smirk as I see her roll her eyes at the mention of director.

"Well yeah, about that. That scene is our midseason finale." Wait, what? Did she just say midseason finale? I'm finally getting some rest? Thank fuck for that! "Don't get so excited, Campbell. Christ, you can't even hide it. Anyway, Patty needs to go back to the Philippines to tidy things up with her career there. It may take some time, but once she's back we're on to continue where we left off. So please, don't forget your character, yeah? And get some rest. You look like a right piece of shit." She pauses when she sees me roll my eyes at that. "Now get the fuck out of here!" With that, she stomps off, leaving me amused.

I start my car and tidy myself up to prepare for the drive home. I send off a reply to Effy telling her I'm done and that I'm on my way home. I was about to close my door when I hear Katie calling me from a far.

"What now?" I shout back.

"Enjoy your vacation, Campbell!" She smiles at me. Is this actually happening? Katie fucking Fitch, telling someone to enjoy their vacation? Now that's a rare sight.

"Watch it, Fitch. Getting soft there!" I laugh as she flips me off. I finally close my car door and start the drive home.

I arrived home after 20 minutes, plonked myself on the sofa and fell asleep.

I must have been asleep for a few hours when I woke up to my phone ringing. I sit up to reach for my phone and see Thomas' name on the caller ID. Right, the interview.

"Hello?" I answer, my voice thick from sleep.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He asks.

"S'alright. Is this about the interview?" I ask him, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. You must be here in an hour. Can you do that?"

"Right. I'm on it. Thanks, Thomas." I hang up the phone and walk to the bathroom to take my shower.

Once I'm done, I walk out and start my car. On the way there, I feel my phone vibrate twice and check it whilst on red light. Two messages. One from Thomas and one from Katie.

Thomas:  
_**Your second interview for the afternoon is cancelled. More time to rest. Take care on your way here.**_

Fuck me, is this my lucky day or what?

Katie:  
_**Ring me when u get here, Campbell. I want u 2 meet someone x**_

Now that message from Katie just intrigued me. Who could this someone be? I drive faster and before I know it, I'm already in the vicinity of the network's building. I park my car and immediately ring Katie once I'm in the lobby. I check the time to find I still have 30 minutes to spare before I'm needed. I just hope the cow actually picks up her phone.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." I whisper to myself, looking around to see the staffs from the network giving me weird looks. Like I give a fuck. I see Katie's form coming out from one of the conference rooms and immediately hang up the phone and make my way towards her.

"Katie!" I call out to her but she can't seem to hear me. What the fuck? I reach her and tap her on the shoulder. "Oi, Fitch! Don't be a cow, yeah? I've got places to be. Now who's this-"

Just then she turned around and I was met with the warmest chocolate brown eyes. Fuck me, I could get lost in those eyes and that cute button nose, those lips, her smile, her tits... _Wait, what? Her tits? Where the fuck did that come from, Campbell! Focus!_ I glance up to her to find her smirking at me, obviously catching me having a good perv at her.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought you were K-Katie. Y-You look just like her. Beautiful." Fucking hell. Who's this blabbering mess I turned into? And did I just call her beautiful? I feel the heat on my cheeks grow and I immediately look away. Jesus!

"It's fine. You must be Naomi?" I look back at her. No one has ever said my name in that heavenly manner of hers. Fuck me. She's beautiful. And that husky voice sent a shiver in my spine. Jesus, she's going to be the death of me.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you. And I see you've already met. Naomi, this is my twin Emily, the person I wanted you to meet. Emsy, this is Naomi, the fucking cow that's one of the leading stars in-" Katie interjects.

"Oi!" I cut her off. "No need for insults, yeah?" I turn to Emily and reach a hand out for her. "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you, Emily. I didn't know Katie had a twin." I say, smiling like an idiot as I did so. I hear Katie snort and I glare at her.

She laughs and takes my hand and replies, "It used to be a family secret. Hi Naomi." Secret, eh? Well, I just have to ask her about it once I get to know her. _Christ, getting ahead of yourself there, Naomi? Get a fucking grip. _We continue smiling at each other until we were interrupted by Katie coughing. I immediately released her hands and I see her look away, with a light blush spreading along her cheeks. _Cute._

"Well, I have to go. I still have an interview. I'll see you both soon. Nice to meet you, Emily!" With that, I walk away. _Christ, Naomi. What a way to make such a big tit of yourself. She obviously knows you like her._ And Katie, the fucking bitch, springing me up on this.

"Told you she's a cow." I hear Katie tell her sister, amusement laced in her voice.

"I heard that, Katie!" I shout whilst rounding off the corner to my dressing room.

As I enter the dressing room, I close the door and immediately lean my back towards it. I close my eyes and sigh. I'm not usually like this when meeting new people. I'm an actress for fuck sakes, it's nothing new. But fuck me, this is different. I think I may have found my inspiration. I groan loudly.

I'm fucked.

* * *

**A/N: To continue or not? You decide. Suggestions would be appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I've decided to give you another chapter so you guys can somehow get a feel of the story. :) **

**On to it then! **

* * *

Chapter 2:

Getting dressed for the interview is proving to be a welcome distraction to the Fitch twin revelation a while ago. I was being helped by my stylist Pandora or Panda, who also happens to be Thomas's girlfriend. Half the time I don't understand a thing she says, but when I do, I don't think she even realizes how funny she is. She dresses up in a mixture of colours, which is nauseating most of the time, but when she helps other people dress up it's like she sees something else. So far, I have no complaints with the clothes she insists I wear to my interviews and photo shoots. God knows how thankful I am to have her. It helps that I've been friends with both she and Thomas since college. _College. _

I sigh and close my eyes, suddenly having a flashback of the good old days. I miss all of us together; Cook, Freddie, JJ, Effy, Katie, Panda and Thomas. I never got to spend any time with Cook and JJ, what with the busy schedule of the career I chose. But from what I heard from Effy they're all doing great, except for Freddie. Poor old Freddie died on our last year of college. We never really knew how it happened, he just disappeared one night and after 2 years we received a report that his body was found in some psycho's house named John Foster. Effy had to suffer the most from us. After the horrendous episodes she went through after Freddie's disappearance, she went to Uni to study Psychology and is now a very successful psychologist. Cook, on the other hand, distributed all his anger and depression to managing his Uncle Keith's pub. He's also running his own club, but he's still the old repulsive twat from college. At least he's now responsible, I'll give him that. And JJ, I don't know what he does for a living but I know he's married to Lara. Who would've thought that the nervous wreck in our band of misfits would be the first to get married? I was interrupted from my musings when I felt Panda squeezing my shoulders from behind. I open my eyes to see her concerned eyes in the mirror.

"You ok, Naomi?" She asks me, still squeezing my shoulders from time to time.

"Just tired, Panda." I assure her and squeeze her hands.

"You're good to go now. Don't worry, I'm sure you're going to have a whacker time with Maxxie! He's your friend, innit? He's well fit, but not as fit as Thommo. It's too bad he's gay." She tells me in that bubbly tone of hers. I find myself smiling, because who wouldn't with a friend like Panda?

Maxxie Oliver is a host of his own self-titled show 'Maxxie', who also happens to be my interviewer for today. He's gay, very good looking and a good friend of mine. Today is not my first time to be a guest in his show. I've had the pleasure of being his guest for a number of times already and I must say I have never felt comfortable being interviewed. I'm sure I'm going to have a 'whacker' time, as Panda says it.

"Naomi, what are you waiting for? Stand up, silly! We're done. You're looking well whizzer today." I stand up and walk to the full length mirror placed on one of the corners of the room. I nod in appreciation. "Whizzer, ain't it? You even look better standing up. Every person is going to wanna surf n turf with you on that one." She says, and I cringe at the mention of surf n turf. I turn around and give her a hug.

"Thanks Pandapops." I tell her and pull away just in time as Thomas enters the room.

"We must go now, Naomi. You're on in 15 minutes." He says. I nod and follow him out of the dressing room to Maxxie's studio.

The distance from the dressing room to the studio isn't that far and soon enough, I'm standing backstage along with Thomas. We watch side by side as the opening song of the show starts and Maxxie enters the studio. The audience explodes in different cheers. From what I heard, the studio is on full house tonight and I can tell from the cheers coming from the audience. Maxxie makes his usual run-through of his guests and soon enough introduces his first, Mini McGuiness; a rising star actress alongside her non-showbiz boyfriend, Alo Creevey. Odd as it may be, they surprisingly look good together. I managed to grasp bits of the interview, including the information that they have a 4 year old son named Adam. The interview ends and the audience gives both Mini and Alo a standing ovation as they exit the studio. Soon enough, I hear Maxxie introducing me to his guests.

"And our next guest, a very beautiful blonde lady, who in my opinion has the most beautiful blue eyes." I roll my eyes. Sometimes I get the feeling he's not gay. "And also a good friend of mine. Your leading actress for the promising series, _She's The One. _Everyone please give it up for Naomi Campbell!" I hear the crowd roar in cheers and whistles. I take a deep breath and enter the studio. Full house, indeed. I smile and wave to the audience as I make my way to Maxxie, who's standing with his arms wide open, which I gladly take and soon I'm enveloped in a bone crushing hug. I pull away as Maxxie and I take a seat, with me across from him. I take my first proper look at the audience and I'm surprised to see Katie and Emily in the audience. I look at Emily and for 5 full seconds, we just stare at each other. _I could really get lost in those eyes._ _Shit, don't be a tit, Naomi. _Emily gives me an adorable little wave and I wink back at her and see a blush spread along her cheeks. _Adorable. _

"Naomi, Naomi, Naomi. 30 seconds in and you're already pulling in my studio, eh?" He says with amusement in his voice, which makes the audience laugh.

"I'm sorry, mate. I couldn't resist." I reply and wink at the audience, which sends them to another round of laughter. Once the laughter dies down, Maxxie opens his mouth to say something when a person from the audience interrupts him shouting _"I love you, Naomi!"_ making me smile even more.

"Oi! Did you really come here for me or for Naomi?" He playfully shouts back, which sends the audience in ripples of laughter again. "Right. Welcome, Naomi. It's so good to see you again." He says once the laughter dies down.

"Thank you for having me." I say.

"It's always a pleasure. Now, you were supposed to be with Patty Rodriguez today. Where is she anyway?" He inquires.

"Yeah. She's actually back in her home town to fix something with her career there. She's a famous actress there, you see. But she will be back soon enough."

"The audience is actually buggered. She's a really handsome dyke. I think everyone in the crowd can attest to that." He says, the crowd and I nod to his statement. "So how's the experience of working with her so far? Any difficulties?"

"No, actually. She's really easy to talk to. If there are scenes that are difficult, we help each other. I suppose it also helps that she's had her fair share of experiences in acting."

"So what about the series? I take it she will be away for quite some time?"

"We just finished shooting the midseason finale episode earlier this morning and it will be back as soon as Patty makes her first step in London." I hear the whole crowd say _aww_ and I just had to reassure them. "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't take longer than 2 months." I assure them.

"You heard her." Maxxie tells the crowd. "So, _She's The One, _directed by Katie Fitch, who also happens to be a close friend of yours, am I correct?" He asks.

"Yeah. She's actually there in the crowd." I point towards her direction and the audience applauses their hands in acknowledgement. Maxxie waves a hand at her and turns to look at me.

"Isn't it distracting for you to work with a director who's a close friend of yours? How do you communicate on set?"

"Oh, no. It's surprisingly not distracting. It's funny because that was my first thought. But all throughout our sessions, I never found it distracting. We remain professional on set; communicating as an actress and a director."

"How's the experience so far? Is she a good director?" He asks and I hear Katie shout from the crowd, _"You better give the right answer, Campbell!"_ to which I answer with, _"Yes, Mother Fitch!" _which sends the crowd, Maxxie and I in fits of giggles.

"Definitely, bias aside. It helps that she's a very accommodating director. She helps us, the actors and actresses, get a grasp of the emotion we're supposed to portray."

"Well, seeing as your show looks very promising, I can clearly attest to that. In fact, I think everyone of us would agree that she's a very underrated director. Don't you guys think?" He inquires and the crowd nods in agreement. "So, your role here is a gay role, right?" I nod. "And according to my research, it's your first ever gay role. How are you finding it so far?"

"It's fine, I suppose. It's definitely something new but it's just like being with a male on screen. So.. There really isn't much difference. It's just the gender."

"What about the kissing scenes? You should find yourself lucky. I think everyone's pining for a kiss from Patty. Including me." He says and the crowd and I laugh at his confession. Too right.

"Like I said, it's just like being with a male on screen."

"Have you ever kissed girls before, Naomi?" Of fucking course. I've always expected this question to come out in interviews.

"Yeah. I have." And the crowd goes in a series of _oohhs_ and _aahhs_. I'm pretty sure I already know where this question is going.

"Are you gay?" Ah, the million dollar question.

"I've never had a relationship with a girl before but I've never really bothered labelling myself as just a girl. If I fall inlove, then that's it, regardless of the gender of who I'm inlove with. I honestly think that the show somehow helps those in-the-closet gays. It just goes to show that it's normal and you can't really help who you inlove with." I answer with confidence.

"Oh, but have you ever been inlove?" He asks. I look at the crowd to see that most of them are waiting for my answer. I look to where Emily is sat and I can't help but think, am I? It's ridiculous really, I've only just met her. But at the same time, I feel these warm fuzzy feelings when I look at her. I shake my head. _It's just a crush, Naomi. Get a fucking grip._

"No." I pause and turn to look back at Maxxie. "I've never fallen inlove." And the crowd becomes silent. Maxxie clears his throat before addressing me.

"Well, Naomi, I'm pretty sure the person you'll end up with will be very lucky to have you. I should know." The crowd cheers in agreement. "Right. Is there anything you want to say before you go?"

"Thank you so much for that. And if I may?"

"Please, go ahead."

"First of all, I'd like to thank everyone watching the show. Again, don't worry we'll be back in a tick. Also, I'd like to thank Pandora Moon for my outfit. And also, I wanna thank you all for all the love and support we've been receiving from you guys. It definitely makes up for all the hard work we put into the show. Lastly, Maxxie, thank you so much for the kind words and for having me in your show." The crowd stands up and applauses. Maxxie and I stand up and we both exchange hugs.

"It's always a pleasure, Naomi. Goodluck with the show. Everyone, please give it up one more time for Naomi Campbell!" Maxxie says as he pulls away from the hug. "Don't go away, we'll be right back after the break."

I hug Maxxie one more time to exchange pleasantries and make my way towards the audience. I was getting pulled from one side to another for autographs and pictures. And I can't help but feel happy. This definitely makes up for all the hard work. After a few minutes, I make my way towards the Fitch twins who are now standing at the exit doors. Once I reach them, I get pulled into a Fitch hug from Katie. _Figures._

"Uh.. Katie? Are you ok?" I ask, concerned at her odd behaviour.

"Thanks, I guess." I raise my eyebrows at this. "For the kind words, you twat." She rolls her eyes at me and I shrug back at her. I turn to look at Emily to see her smiling adoringly at me.

"Impressive gay speech. You should have a word with our mum-" she stops as Katie elbows her on the ribs. "I mean, yeah, impressive." She looks away and blushes. I kiss her on the cheek, just because I really don't know what to say to her. She looks at me with a questioning gaze and I avert my gaze as I felt my phone vibrating. I smile. Cook.

_**Heya Blondie. U think u can spare some time for the cookie monster tonyt at the pub? Bring the others along with ya. I miss u. **_

"Katie, Cook's inviting us to the pub tonight. Fancy coming?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure. I could do with some de-stressing. I should probably introduce Emily to the others." I turn to look at Emily and raise my eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun." She says.

"Perfect. See you guys." I turn to leave and head home to rest and change into comfortable clothes. I fire off a text to the group telling them to meet at the pub tonight, to which they all agree.

This may just be the best day so far. Midseason finale, cancelled interviews, more time to rest and finally, a time to catch up with the group of friends I miss the most. I can't wait. And somehow, I can't wait to know more about Emily.

* * *

**A/N: So what's the verdict? To still continue or not? And I think I owe everyone a mental image of Patty. Go look up Erika Linder. **

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I groaned as I heard the door bell to my flat ring. _Who the fuck is on a suicide mission this morning?_ I reluctantly sat up from bed and immediately sank down as I felt my head pounding away from hangover. Jesus. I stood up and walked to the front door, not even bothering to fix myself.

"Yes? May I help you?" I spat, scratching the back of my head with my face scrunched and my eyes closed.

"You look like shit." My visitor replied nonchalantly.

I opened my eyes to see my bestfriend standing in front of me, looking like not even a drunk night out could make her ugly. How she does it, I don't have a fucking clue. "Effy."

She smirked at me and walked past me to the living room and sat down on the couch. I closed the door and followed suit, sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here, Eff?" I sighed, massaging my temples.

I felt the couch lift to where she was once sat. I didn't even bother looking at her, what with the massive headache I was having. Fucking hell. If I only knew that this would be the effect of 1 month of no alcohol, then I wouldn't have bothered to stop at all. After a few minutes, I felt something cold touching my forehead. I opened my eyes to see a glass of water in front of me. I looked up to see Effy smiling at me, holding out 2 paracetamols with her other hand. I took the pills and drank the glass of water. I laid the glass on the coffee table in front of me.

"Thanks Eff." I sighed, leaning my back to the couch.

She didn't say anything. Sometimes it's annoying, but at times like this, I'm thankful for it. The thing I love about my bestfriend is you're not required to talk. We could just sit here and be silent, but know what the other thinks. Especially Effy. I snorted. Of course, isn't she just all-knowing and all-seeing? I think her Psychology course just helped amplified those traits for her, which works to my disadvantage most of the time especially when I'm not really keen to talk about my problems. I was interrupted by the sound of her clearing her throat. I looked at her, waiting for what she has to say or rather, ask.

"So." She paused and looked at me carefully. "Do you mind telling me what last night was all about?"

"What about last night? Did something happen?" I asked, trying to remember what she's on about.

"Emily." She said, as if the name would explain everything, which clearly didn't because I don't remember a bloody thing.

"Stop being bloody cryptic, Eff. What about her? Cause if you don't even realize, I'm hungover and I can't re-"

"You just practically took all our shot glasses and simultaneously drank them in just a span of 2 minutes after Katie introduced Emily, and Emily introduced her fiancé to us." She said, calmly cutting me off.

It was just then I remembered why I was feeling like shit. Jesus. No wonder I was having the worst headache in history. If what Effy told me is anything to go by, I'm pretty sure those shots were not the only thing I drank last night.

"And after that, you went to the bar and ordered a round of drinks for the group." She added. _Right._

I groaned, massaging my temples. I felt her arms snake around my shoulders, pulling me towards her. She waited patiently for me, rubbing my arms up and down as she did so. I sighed.

"It's fucked up." I told her. Because it was. She pulled me closer to her and kissed my temple.

_I was so excited about getting to know Emily more. I arrived early at the pub last night so I could spend solo time with Cook to catch up. Half an hour later, Thomas and Panda arrived with Effy behind them just a few minutes. Not too long after, the twins arrived. Katie introduced her twin sister to the group, in which Katie was questioned by the whole group why she hid this piece of information from us, to which she said that it's complicated and it has something to do with their divorced parents. We also knew that Emily came from Australia and lived with her dad, so they practically grew away from each other. It was a bit cryptic to be honest. And I'm pretty sure there's something more to it than the twins are letting on, but the group accepted the answer for now._

_Of course Cook and his repulsiveness immediately sprung into action once he caught sight of the twins. His eyes were practically bulging out at the sight before him and I could see the cogs turning in his head. Tosser. My suspicions were correct when he asked the girls with a boyish grin on his face, "Wuv me some twin action. Wanna help fulfill my fantasies, eh ladies? Ya know, you could use some willy waggle with the cookie monster?" It got him a glare and slap on the arm by Katie, and a "Shut up, Cook." from me and Effy. All of a sudden on the corner of my eye, I saw a man snake his arms around Emily's waist. Everyone turned to look at them. I felt sick but managed to stomach it in until introductions were made. And for fuck sakes, she fucking giggled. Giggled! I felt sicker than ever._

_"Oh. Hey guys, this is my boyfriend, Logan." She said._

_"Fiancé." Logan corrected, looking at her with googly eyes._

_It was just then that my world crumbled around me. Jesus fucking Christ! It's been a long time since I felt this way, and the last time it happened was when my Father fucked off on both my mum and I. Nobody makes me feel this way. This is the reason why I don't let people in, they just fuck you up. And what's worse is I haven't even had a proper conversation with her. For fuck sakes, I don't even know a thing about her! Fuck it, I thought, as I drank myself to oblivion, knowing full well I'll regret it the day after.__  
_  
"It's just been a long time since I liked someone, I suppose. Like genuinely liked someone, like 'I want to get to know you' type of liking. And just when I thought I was ready to share myself to someone other than our group and my mum, life just slaps me right in the face." I said, sighing for the umpteenth time this morning.

"But Naomi, that doesn't mean you can't share your life with her anymore. She's part of our group now."

"I know, Eff. It's just... I've been longing to be with someone, you know? I just don't show it. I'm happy. I fucking am because I have the money, I can travel around the world, I can do whatever I want. But that doesn't mean I don't feel lonely, because I do... Feel lonely. I feel incomplete."

"I know." She said. I looked at her then and saw in her eyes that she understood what I was trying to say. She didn't say anything else. And to be honest, I really didn't need some bollocking about how I acted last night and how I'm taking this situation. I just need someone to listen. I pecked her on the lips, which is plainly platonic in our case, and hugged her.

"Thanks Eff. For being there, yeah?" I whispered to her. I felt her nod and we both stood up. "I'm just gonna take a shower. Are you staying here for lunch?" I asked.

"I think you mean dinner." She corrected me. "And right. You fucking reek, Naoms. Get a bloody shower!" She cut me off with a smirk.

"Fucking hell. What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"It's 3 in the afternoon, you've been sleeping like the dead. Now go on, get to it!" She shooed me away, to which I mumbled _"I wish I was dead."_ and got an earful of _"Don't you bloody say that again, Campbell! Take a fucking shower for fuck sakes!"_ I sniggered and went inside my bedroom to get a change of clothes and took my much needed shower.

After taking a shower, I saw Effy hanging up her phone just as I was entering my living room.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My secretary. I called in to cancel my appointments for the rest of the day and tomorrow." She said, shrugging like it's no big deal whilst keeping her gaze on the telly.

"What? Why? You have people who need you, Eff! Why cancel your appointments?" I chastised her.

"You're right." She said cryptically.

"Huh?"

"You said I have people who need me. And you need me, Naoms. So shut the fuck up and deal with it, okay?" She said, this time looking straight into my eyes pleadingly. I reluctantly nodded my head and sat next to her on the couch.

We spent the whole afternoon watching fuck knows what on telly, chatting and laughing about everything, the situation with Emily temporarily forgotten. It was already 10pm and I was drifting on and off sleep. I was about to fall asleep again when I felt Effy nudge me at my said. I hummed in response with my eyes closed.

"It's okay, Naoms. Everything's going to be alright. You're going to be alright. It's not fucked yet." She said.

I smiled, knowing that's her way of comforting me and thought, _I hope so, too, Eff. I really hope so._

* * *

**A/N: I guess I'm still a bit munted from last night, hence the outcome of the chapter. Plot wise, it was completely necessary. Thank you to those who are following the story. :) Reviews, feedbacks and suggestions would be considered here. So if you have something in you, please don't hesitate! I MIGHT just listen to you. ;) Have a good day/night, wherever you guys are! **


	4. Chapter 4

The next day passed in a blur, with Effy and I spending the day smoking spliffs. I don't usually smoke spliffs, not anymore since I started acting, but the situation called out for it and Effy understood. We spent the day lounging around in my flat, watching shit telly, and talking about everything. I can say it was a day well spent with my bestfriend. Eventually, Effy had to leave stating, and I quote, _"I'm getting sick of your face." _I spent the rest of the week working out, trying to stay in shape and clubbing with Cook, sometimes even with the rest of the group. I have also decided that Effy is right; I can still share my life with Emily despite the circumstances, and share I will. But it doesn't mean that I'm okay with it, in fact I still feel like shit but thought I would just have to carry on.

Monday morning, exactly the week after the Emily Fitch revelation, I was called in for a photo shoot for GQ Magazine. I took a shower and drove my way to the commercial building, bringing along with me extra clothes for the shoot. I really wasn't in the mood to get asked to dress in this and that, which is one of the few things I hate about being a celebrity. Trust me, you wouldn't want to know the others. But I digress; the photo shoot went by smoothly, with me only having to change clothes twice. _Thank fuck for that. _I was on my last round of clothes with the camera man snapping shots at me, when I saw a flash of red on the far corner of the studio. _Red would definitely suit Emily, _then immediately realized what I just thought and chastised myself with, _You don't even know her, you twat. Focus! _After the last shot, I allowed myself to look at the direction to where I saw the flash of red. There I saw Katie and Emily, standing side by side, with Emily as the redhead. I stood with my mouth agape, appreciating the blessed beauty that is Emily Fitch. _She looks much better as a redhead. _They waved at me and beckoned me to come over. I shook my head in an attempt to recover myself and walked to their direction.

"Looking good, ladies." I said, looking up and down at each of them.

"Stop perving, lezzer!"

"Thank you."

The twins replied at the same time. I rolled my eyes at Katie and allowed myself a proper look at Emily.

"Your hair suits you." I smiled at her and was rewarded with a blushing, adorable redhead. "Right. So what are you doing here? Miss me that much to stalk me already, eh Katiekins?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows at her.

"You wish, Campbell. Actually, we just came from a photo shoot for the same magazine and I'm like, completely knackered. We heard you were here as well so I decided, why not? Anyway, I still have fuck load of shit to do today, so I'll leave you two to it." She sighed and turned to hug her sister. "I'll see you later, yeah?" Emily nodded and Katie pulled away and strutted out of the room, giving me a wink and a small wave. _What the fuck? She did this on purpose! That bitch! _

"Well that de-escalated quickly." I sighed in frustration, finding myself in the most awkward situation ever. Katie is going to pay for this. We stood there for a few minutes in silence, glancing at each other once in a while and laughing nervously when we catch each other looking. Finally, Emily cut the silence off.

"I-I better go." She said almost reluctantly, pointing to the exit with her thumb.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course. Right, me too." I replied, trying to hide my disappointment in not having to spend time with her. _Jesus, grow a pair and invite her for coffee, for fucks sake! _

"It was nice seeing you again. You know, sober." She smirked at me.

"Right, sober. I'm sorry about that. I'm not usually off my tits." I said, rolling my eyes at her and sighing. "I better get going. See you around, Emily." I said. She waved her goodbye and we both turned away at the same time to the opposite direction. Should I invite her out for coffee? What if she thinks I'm crazy? _Oh for fucks sake! _I groaned and turned to look at the direction she left off and called out to her. Here goes nothing.

"Actually Emily." I said. She turned around to look at me. "I don't really feel like going home yet and I could really do with a cup of coffee right now. Fancy coming with me?" _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes. _

"I was hoping you'd say that." She smiled and walked to where I was stood.

"Is that a yes then?" I asked, now face to face with her.

"Sure. I'd love to." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Great. Hang on a sec, I just need to get my clothes."

"Go on then." She said shooing me away.

* * *

The walk to my car was done in silence, which unlike earlier, it was comfortable. I didn't feel the need to talk. I'm saving it all for later during coffee. But right now, I just want to enjoy her presence. I couldn't help but wonder though, where's Logan? What does he do for a living? And how soon are they getting married? I sighed, attracting attention from the redhead, who's now looking at me with concerned eyes. I shook my head to assure her I was okay. Once we reached my car, I opened the passenger door for her to be seated and placed my clothes at the back of the car. After fixing my clothes, I allowed myself to breathe properly. _Don't fuck this up, Campbell. _

"Sorry about the mess. I haven't really been out of the flat after our break from taping." I said, smiling sheepishly at her as I started the car.

"It's fine. I've seen worse." She shrugged, looking at the interior of the car. "I didn't have you pegged as someone who drives an Audi." She smiled in amusement.

I drive a black Audi A3. It's big for me considering I don't really have a family of my own, except my mum. But I practically live inside my car during taping. It's where I change my clothes, take a nap, and the lot so all the space is really useful.

"Yeah? I've always wanted one of these babies ever since. It's probably the only expensive thing that I was willing to pay for, besides my flat of course." I replied, driving off the parking lot to the café.

"I take it you're not the type of person to live in luxury then?" She asked with curiosity.

"Too right. I fucking hate injustice. There are so many people in the world who can't even afford a hotdog, and yet the rich tossers just spend all their money in useless shit." I said and turned to look at her to see her smirking at me. "Fuck. I'm sorry about that. I really get carried away sometimes." I smiled sheepishly at her.

"It's fine. I wish my mum had the same outlook in life." She said with a hint of bitterness in her tone.

We spent the rest of the car ride in silence, which I was thankful for because I didn't really know what to say to what she just said. Another addition to the mystery that is Emily Fitch that I have to solve, I suppose. After 10 minutes of driving, we arrived in the café. I asked her to get a table for us and went ahead to order us both a cup of coffee. Once I had the orders, I looked around in search of Emily and was glad to see that she picked a table outside the café. I could really do with a smoke right now. I went outside and placed our cups on the table. She was too engrossed with texting on her phone that she didn't notice me until I cleared my throat when I was sat across from her. She looked up at me and sheepishly smiled at me.

"Thanks." She said, taking a sip. "Mmmm. That hits the spot." She hummed with her eyes closed. I looked at my cup of coffee, seemingly finding it more interesting as I felt my cheeks reddening. Christ, that was such a turn on.

"So." I said, clearing my throat. "Is Logan already looking for you?" I asked, taking out my pack of cigarettes to light one up. I offered her my pack, which she rejected.

"No, that was Katie actually. You'd think she was my mother with the number of texts she's sent me. Christ. I'm not a child." She replied in frustration.

"Well, that's Katie for you, alright. She's just looking out for you." I said, taking a sip from my coffee and a puff from my cigarette.

"I know. It's just annoying sometimes." She sighed.

"Have you two always been close to each other?" I asked her, stubbing my now finished cigarette and taking another sip of my coffee.

"I guess you could say that. Even though I lived in Australia, we've always had constant communication. Mind you, Katie always had to hide from our mum. She never wanted us to talk to each other." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And your dad?" I asked, deciding I should deal with this carefully.

"Dad's always been supportive. He never really obeyed my mum's orders. Once in a while, he'd join in and talk to Katie with me through Skype. It's one of the reasons why I always felt bad for Katie whilst growing up, because she had no choice but to live with my mum. Fuck knows what she's been through growing up with a witch." She said sadly.

"Well, if it's any consolation, the gang and I have always made a point during college to sneak Katie out at night. It was fun." I paused, contemplating if I should ask her one of the things I've been dying to ask. _Fuck it. _"How old were you when you left for Australia?" I asked.

"I was 13, I think? Or 14? Around middle school. Mum and dad had just had a divorce at that time. Our dad immediately brought me and James with him to Australia after the divorce had been signed."

"James?"

"Yeah, our brother." She replied nonchalantly.

"What the fuck? Does Katie know about this?" I said, shocked at another Fitch revelation.

"'Course she does. She's never mentioned him to you then?" She asked.

"She's never mentioned you and James. Sometimes I wonder if Katie really trusts us." I huffed in annoyance.

"I'm sure she has her reasons." She assured me with a smile. "Enough about me. What about you? How long have you been acting?"

"4 years. I started when I was 20. I never really wanted to be an actress before. It was just offered to me at the right time by Thomas, I'm sure you've met him." She nodded. "I took a gap year and travelled around Asia. It was nice and refreshing, you know? But when I got home, the first thing I noticed was almost all of our equipments in the house were missing. I asked mum what was going on and she told me we don't have money anymore, that we're just living with the savings she placed for my uni. It's quite funny when I think about it. Mum and I were stressing for hours, trying to come up with a decision if I should still go to uni or not when Thomas called." I paused and took a sip of my coffee. "I never even knew he was already working as a manager in the industry. All I knew was that he was supposed to go to Harvard with Panda. But he called, offering a cameo appearance with pay. So I grabbed the opportunity and voila, here I am." I finished.

"Interesting. Have you ever considered stopping for a while to finish uni? I'm sure you could cover the expenses by now." She asked.

"Believe me, I've always considered it. But I never want what happened before to happen again to my mum. I don't want to see my mum working her ass off. She's done enough when I was a teenager. She took care of me alone, my dad took off as soon as he knew he was having a child, the prick. So I decided to sacrifice uni for this, just so I could give my mum a new life. You know, so she could relax. She deserves it. I was a right piece of shit to her when I was a teenager." I said, laughing at the memory of my teenage years.

* * *

We spent the whole afternoon getting to know each other. I can safely say that she's a very interesting person. She's not only beautiful, she's also smart. During our talk, I found out that she majored in English, in hopes of becoming a teacher, but that it was soon replaced by the desire to become an actress when she knew that Katie was a director. I was happy to hear that I was going to see her around the network's building and more happy to know that she's also being taken care of Thomas in the industry. But according to her, she doesn't have any projects so far. Just photo shoots for magazines and endorsements. She also told me that their little brother, James, still lives in Australia with his dad, who owns a chain of gyms in there. I was also informed that James was _'a little shit of a pervert' _who used to peek through the key hole whenever she took a shower, which made me cringe at how horribly perverted their little brother was. In return, I told her all about college and how Katie and I were always under each other's skins then; that it was just in our last year of college when Freddie died that Katie and I were able to form a truce, until we became good friends. During one of our light conversations, I received a message from Cook.

_**Naomikins! Don't 4get pub 2nyt, the cookie monster needs ya blondie. **_

Cook is never needy. So I knew better than to take a rain check, even though I was tempted to.

_**I'll be there by 7. See you. x**_

I replied to him. I turned to look at Emily to see her on the phone with someone.

"Right, I'll be there. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at me. "Thanks for the coffee. But I really need to go and meet Logan at the hospital. I'm sorry, but I really had a good time." She said.

"It's fine. I'm meeting up with Cook anyway. I can take you there, if you like?" I offered to her, in an attempt to spend a little more time with her.

"If it's not much?" She shyly asked.

"Of course not, it's the least I could do for taking your whole afternoon off you. To the hospital then!" I announced cheerily and receiving a giggle from her.

It took us 15 minutes to get to the hospital because of the horrible traffic. I stopped the car on the unloading bay and turned to her.

"Thanks. I had fun. We should do it again some time." I said.

"Definitely. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around the building." She said and added, "Thanks for the ride. Take care on your way to Cook." She waved and turned to open her car door, just in time for me to remember that I haven't even asked for her number yet.

"Emily, wait. Do you mind putting your number here?" I asked, offering her my phone which she gladly took.

"There. Text me, yeah?" She handed me back my phone and got out of the car. "See you, Naomi." She closed the car door and waved at me.

I drove off the hospital smiling like a loon. Effy's right, it felt really good to share with someone other than my mum and the group. But it doesn't mean to say I don't like her, because after spending the whole afternoon with her, I think I just liked her even more. I decided then that I just had to go with the flow of things and carry on with my life just as how I was before I met her.

Right. Enough about that. _Operation rescue Cookie, here we go._

* * *

**A/N: This could be the last chapter I'll be posting in the mean time, seeing as my sembreak is about to end and college is about to kill me once again. Do drop some reviews if you're reading this story, it might help me ditch all my school work for a new chapter. ;) **

**Thank you to those who take the time to read and drop a review. As for the questions, you just have to wait and see. Heehee. **


End file.
